maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Maraya Is Here!
'"Baby Maraya Is Here!" '''is an episode from the series "Baby Maraya". It is the first episode out of the whole entire series! This is what happens in this episode and here is the info! Transcript: ''It starts with Alan Cook and his son, Warren, who is outside of the Cooks' residence. Italy: Alan, we're here! The Adams family are walking to the Cooks' residence, and Italy is also holding Maraya. Italy: Alan, this is Maraya. I want you to take care while me, Haley, and Daddy are gone on vacation. Haley, please tell me where we're going for our vacation. Haley (turning to Italy): We're going to Stone Mountain for our vacation. Italy: Alan, do it for me please. Alan: Ok! Italy: Thanks! Italy (walking back with Haley and Daddy): Goodbye! Alan (turning to Warren and carrying Maraya): Let's go in Warren. Scene changes to Warren and Alan with Maraya. Alan: Welcome Maraya, to our home! Baby Maraya starts to cry in front of Alan and Warren, and they become shocked. Alan: What? Is she crying already? Warren: I think so. Alan: Come on. Tell Alan what you need. Baby Maraya then speaks gibberish. Alan (looking at camera): She can't talk yet but I bet she'll talk pretty soon. Alan: I can guess wht you want! Alan stands up and thinks for a minute. Then he becomes surprised. Alan: Oh. I know! You must be hungry! Baby Maraya speaks gibberish again. Alan (looking at the camera happily): I guess that's a yes, but... Maraya becomes shocked about it. Alan (looking at the camera, shocked): I don't know what Maraya likes to eat! Alan thinks for a minute again. Alan: Oh! I know! I can call Italy on the phone to see! Italy: Hello! Italy here! What do you need from me Alan? Alan: Do you know what Maraya likes to eat? Italy: What? Is she hungry already? Alan: Yes! Italy: Well! I know what Maraya likes to eat. It's a fruit that's yellow, has potassium, and you can definitely peel it! But I can't remember what it is. Alan: Italy, I'll remember that for see you later. Goodbye! Alan (telling Maraya): Italy knows what you like to eat, but he can't remember what it is. He gave me a riddle and it goes like this: He says that it's a fruit that's yellow, has potassium, and you can peel it. Do you know what it's called? Maraya speaks gibberish for her answer. Alan: Nice try Maraya, but I already know what they are. The correct answer is they're actually bananas. So, am I correct? Maraya speaks gibberish again. Alan (looking at the camera happily): So I guess that's a yes. Alan: Ok Maraya. You wait here. I'm gonna mash up your bananas. Alan walks to the kitchen while Maraya kneels down, thinking for a minute. Alan: Ok Maraya. I have your mashed bananas. Alan walks over to Maraya while holding a bowl of mashed bananas. Alan: I'm gonna feed you right now! Open wide for me Maraya. Please? Maraya opens her mouth wide and Alan gives her a spoonful. Alan: It's good, right Maraya? The text that says 'After Maraya was Done', pops up. Alan: Ok! You're all done! Now let me take this bowl to the sink. Alan walks to the kitchen to take the bowl to the sink. Then Alan walks back to the living room. Alan: Ok! I've done it! Now Maraya, what do you want to do next? Maraya speaks gibberish. Alan: Oh! Do you want to talk to me Maraya? All of a sudden, Alan becomes shocked. Then he kneels down. Alan: Oh yeah. I forgot you can't talk. So there! Alan (stands up): Ok Maraya. I will ask you one simple question. What is my name? Maraya speaks gibberish for her answer. Alan (becoming angry at Maraya): No! That is not my name! My name is Alan Cook, not gibberish! Alan: Now Maraya. Can you please say my name for me? Moment of silence. Alan: Come on! Say my name! Maraya, I'll be checking you in a few minutes. Alan walks to a corner and then Warren appears. Maraya: Hi Alan. How are you doing? Warren (becoming angry): Hey! Maraya, my name isn't Alan! My name is Warren! Warren then becomes surprised and Maraya becomes happy. Warren: Oh my god! Maraya, did you just say your first words? Maraya: Yep! Warren: Oh my god! I need to tell Alan about this! Alan, come here! Maraya just said her first words! Alan walks over to Maraya and Warren. Alan: Warren, did you tell me that Maraya said her first words? Warren: Uh huh! Alan: Ok! Let me hear her say her first words! Maraya looks at Alan, then turns to Warren. Warren: Go ahead Maraya. Say your first words! Maraya (turning back to Alan): Alan! Moment of silence while joyful music plays in the background. Alan: Oh my god! She did it! Maraya, you did it! Alan and Warren (becoming happy): Great job! The End! Characters and Their Voices *Maraya - Shy Girl *Haley - Tween Girl *Italy - Alan *Daddy - Kidaroo (did not speak) *Warren Cook- Brian *Alan Cook - Alan Trivia *This is the first episode of the "Baby Maraya" series. *This is the first appearance of Maraya, Haley, Daddy, Italy, Warren, and Alan. *Maraya didn't talk until at the end of the episode. Category:List of (Go! Animate) Episodes